


Attention Seeker

by Pixil



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixil/pseuds/Pixil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom has been trying to get Spiderman's attention, and is getting frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Seeker

Peter eased himself into the black ropey web, his spidey senses were going off like crazy in a distracting way. He honed in on Maryjanes screams, she was obviously not enjoying being suspended between two buildings by flimsy webbing. Peter neared MJ's postion, opting for a more stealthy approach, he didn't fabor the idea of diving after her.

"There you are, we knew you'd come for HER" Venom climbed down with surprising grace, scowling as he landing near Spiderman. 

"Eddie, you don't really want to do this, just let her go." He tried reasoning, eyes drawn to Maryjanes trembling form. Venom hissed and stalked forward, the symbiotes sleek firm proving to be a distraction. Peter would have welcomed Eddie's attention a few days prior, now it was more bittersweet.

"Ignore this little insect, its just you and me" Venom seemed to take pleasure in this idea, before suddenly swiping his claws at him. Peter managed to leap back, though his insignia was torn in half and blood welled up to the surface. He let out a choked sound of pain, Venom seemed drawn to the suddenly revealed flesh and barreled forward. Peter barely dodged the others sharp claws after that, there was only so much room to dodge in, and his eyes were drawn to MJ even as they fought. Venom let out a roar of fury when he noticed this, smashing Spidey through a buildings window, sprawling him amongst broken glass.

"This fight is me and you, she is not worthy to even be considered!" Peter rolled off to the side, suddenly very confused. Venom managed to snag Spideys shoulder when he tried to dodge again, clawing in just enough to keep him still. "We want your attention spidey, if your attention continues to waver we must remove her."

A chill ran through his form at Venom's words, and he tried to stop his instinct to squirm away. Venom panted with all the exertion, looming over him in silence, after a moment Peter realized He was actually waiting for a reply.

"You have my undivided attention Venom," surprisingly the grip was loosened. Eddie liked attention it seemed, but why did Venom only want Peters attention? Did the Symbiote really still want Peter, or maybe this was some twisted revenge thing? Peter was getting mixed signals all over the place, and Eddie being pressed against him was not helping.

"That is all we wanted....Peter." his eyes snapped up to Venoms face and he trembled as the symbiotes claws tapped his hip gently. "We are not stupid Peter, we know who you are, we are impressed." He grinned toothily and his grip tightened suddenly.

"G-good to know, I aim to please." he tried to act nonchalant, but Venoms words and actions unnerved him. 

"Always games with you, you cannot distract us from our prize any longer." his voice deepened and he pressed Peters slim form into the floor. His breath hitched, a tendril of black reaching out to him. 

"I won't join with you so easily Venom!" he gritted his teeth and began to struggle, earning him a laugh.

"You overthink things little spider, this will only be a short joining." Venom grinned wide, sharp teeth flashing in a none too friendly way. "Though one can only hope for a repeat." 

Then suddenly his mask was yanked off, the others large mass stopping him from pulling away. "Do not shy away spidey, we already know who you are, remember?" Venom's clawed hand held Peters chin in a sudden tight grip, and Venom pressed his mouth in a mocking example of a kiss. The fingers pressured his jaw to open, then his mouth was suddenly entirely too full as the object pushed in deep, gagging him.

His body trembled at the lack of oxygen, a clawed hand stroking down his side, easily tearing the top half of his costume away. What he assumed was Venom's tongue, began moving in and out, making it easier to breath through his nose, before finally pulling free. He panted hard, spit dribbling down his chin, and his cheeks flushed red from the vulger act.

"We knew you'd look like this once we got our claws on you. Such a perfect mating partner." he nipped at Peter's now exposed collarbone. Venom's lower half lifted to yank the costume the rest of the way off, not slowed down by Peters exhausted attempts to snatch at it at all.

"Stop, Eddie, you don't really want this do you?!" he attempted to appeal to Venoms human half, only to have a hard erection pressed to his thigh.

"Eddie is pleased, our spider is a lovely specimen. Still you ignore us for that weak female, we are much better suited." Venom growled out, grinding down and elicting a sharp gasp from Peter.

"I....I don't understand," he arched, moaning and flushing deeper.

"We work so hard for your attention, we never hid our need to bond and mate. Still you ignored our displays, or attacked us." Venom's claws sank into Peters side slightly, leaving red marks and thrusting against him.

"Enough excuses, we will simply show you what we can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read  
> Written on my ipod still, got this idea and just had to write it.  
> http://invisiblekeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
